From the Heart
by MsAngelAdorer
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Magix, and when Riven takes Musa on a date, he shows her his love by giving her a gift from the heart. Oneshot


_Alright, so just that you're aware, I never have been much of a Riven/Musa fan, but since all my stories are only about Flora, Bloom, and Tecna, I thought it might be nice to expand my horizons and right for Musa. Also, since Valentines Day is coming up, I thought it might be nice to follow the theme, though I doubt they really celebrate it in the Magical Dimesnion. So, here's my first and probably last try at a Musa/Riven story. (Gulp) Wish me luck._

**Summary: **It's Valentines Day in Magix, and when Riven takes Musa on a date, he shows her his love by giving her a gift from the heart.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winx Club, because if I did, Musa and Riven wouldn't have such a rocky time.

* * *

**From the Heart**

Riven sat in his room, staring at the wall as time, precious time, continued to tick away. The holiday was to close, to soon. He'd never be able to pull this off. He _was _a failure. He should've just admitted it then.

The door swung open and Brandon walked in, watching as his fellow specialist sulked. Brandon shook his head and sighed as he walked over to Riven's bed. It seemed like there was never going to be a day when Riven would just be happy or something. Okay, this was Riven, but why was he in a worse mood than usual lately?

"What's the matter, man?" Brandon asked, sitting down next to him. "Did you have another fight with Musa?"

Riven shook his head, the scowl still etched into his face. "No, but it's _going _to happen."

"Why do you say that?"

Riven turned to the side. The last thing he wanted was for this squire to think that he was asking for help. Okay, he was, but that didn't mean he to had to _tell him_, did it?

"Tomorrow's Valentines Day," the magenta haired specialist reminded him. "And for the past week, she's been doing nothing but dropping hints that she wants me to take her on a date and get her a gift. You know-the typical boyfriend thing."

Brandon smirked. Was that all? Sometimes Riven got worked up over the smallest things.

"Is that it? Just give her a present and be yourself. Girls love that kind of stuff."

"That's the problem," Riven grumbled, his head in his hands. "Whenever I try to be myself, I just make her mad and we fight again."

Brandon frowned. Maybe this would be harder than he had thought. "Well, be yourself, just try not to do anything stupid, and give her the gift first. She'll be so busy gushing about how nice it was of you, she may even forget about all the problems you two have had."

"Just one problem, squire." Riven sighed. "I don't know what to get her. She already said no candy or flowers. What else is there?"

Why were girls so complicated? Sure, Musa was different than the others-besides Layla-but at the same time, when it came to their relationship, she was so much like the rest of the Winx Club. Why couldn't she just be like the Musa he had met at the school dance at Alfea two years ago?

Then he realized something. _Maybe it wasn't Musa who's changed, _he considered. He sat up. _Maybe it was…me. But, what did I do?_

"Just pick something," Brandon replied, standing up. He stood and walked to the door. "But whatever it is, she'll still like it because it was from you. Remember that man." And he left the room.

Riven waved that away as he watched him leave. Though he'd never admit it out loud, he appreciated Brandon's advice, and despite his lack of fondness for Stella, he wished he and Musa could have more an easy-going relationship.

_But, what could I get Musa? _he wondered. He turned to look at one of his many photographs of her and smiled. It wasn't often that he smiled, but when he did, it was always full of happiness.

And it was then, as he imagined Musa was sitting right next to him, as she laughed at him as he told a joke, that it came to him. He sat upright. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Musa wandered the Alfea campus. She had a date with Riven today, and he was late. Where was he? Why did he agree to go if he wouldn't even bother to be on time? And if he was jus late, why didn't he call to say that she should wait for a little while?

Truly, she wondered why she was so surprised. He was _always _late fro their dates, yet she never reminded him that much. She was just happy he showed up. But, it _was _Valentines Day. What if he stood her up?

_He better not. _She grew slightly angered. _Or else it really will be over between us._

Musa and Riven had always had a rocky relationship, but with how distant he had been acting lately, she wasn't sure how much longer she could up with this. What if he had feelings for another girl?

"Hey, why are you alone?"

Musa looked up to see Riven, smirking slightly as he looked into her eyes. "Where've you been?" she demanded. "You're twenty minutes late."

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry. I just had to get something done, okay?"

She thought about it, and finally decided that she would forgive him-_this _time. He led her by the hand and motioned for her to join him on his leva-bike.

"Where are we going?"He smirked still, pulling on his helmet and handed one to her. "You'll see."

Though the fairy Melody had never been one to enjoy surprises, in this case, she thought it was sweet that Riven was at least trying. She had been wanting for him to do it all year.

After a time of riding through the forest, Musa was taken to the Magix beach area. The waves were beautiful and the sun was shining high in the sky since it was just before noon. To her shock, nobody was here. She looked around, pleased. _So he is really trying._

Riven parked his bike and led Musa to the edge. "Enjoy," he told her, motioning to the left.

"Enjoy? Enjoy what-oh!" She saw a picnic area along with a guitar(was he playing a _song_, for her?) and a picnic basket. "Oh, Riven, that's so sweet!"

"There's more." He picked up a wrapped gift. He had spent some decent money on it, but knew that it wasn't the gift that was going to completely please her. "Happy Valentines Day."

She blushed and accepted it eagerly. How romantic of him! Apparently he _had _been listening to her for all this time. She was about to open it, when he interrupted, "Wait." She paused. "Read the card first."

She opened the card and nearly jumped into the fair from realizing just how sweet it was.

_I know I'm not the nicest person,_

_and I know I may not be the smartest_

_Boyfriend, but I care about you, Musa._

_So everything I've done for you today are all_

_Gifts from the heart._

_Your boyfriend,_

_Riven_

At first, Musa didn't react. She just looked up at him and into his eyes, as if she were near tears. She wasn't.

Musa's response-or lack thereof-frightened Riven. Had he done all this for nothing? Was Musa mad at him again? Was it over for good this time?

He cleared his throat and asked casually, "So, do you like it?"

Instead of responding directly, Musa smiled as she set down her present and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Once it was over, Riven and Musa took a look at each other and burst out laughing.

Riven smiled, stroking Musa's delicate blue hair. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
